1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a throat piece for a racket, more particularly to a transparent, decorated throat piece for a racket.
2. Description of the Related Art
The conventional throat pieces used on most rackets are plain and dull in appearance. After the throat pieces have been formed, a painting or fastening step is then executed to print the manufacturer's logo or brand name thereon.